<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Underlust by MessedUpEssy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662451">Underlust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessedUpEssy/pseuds/MessedUpEssy'>MessedUpEssy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Essy's AU summaries [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asgoriel, Barely mentioned but still there, F/M, Other, Slavery, Underlust, Undertale AU, ask to tag, but it's still mentioned and so on, i am not sure how to tag this, kind of at least, mention of sex dolls, there is nothing super detailed descriptions of things, undertale - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessedUpEssy/pseuds/MessedUpEssy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a summary of my take on Underlust, mostly about the whole backstory for it and so on that I have come up with, which I mostly just post here so people will have an easier time reading it, so enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Essy's AU summaries [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Underlust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As the summary says, this is my long af summary of my take on Underlust, as I have ended up coming up with my own take on it and like usual I ended up going overboard and this is the result xD </p><p>Similarly to my other summary like fic I posted here not too long ago, MessedUpTale, so do I not know what to do with this massive backstory, not sure if there will be more chapters for this one or not but we shall see, but for now enjoy this ye</p><p>Also here https://messedupessy.tumblr.com/post/190754814869/here-they-are-at-last-my-underlust-bros-aka, the clickable link is not working for some reason, is my tumblr post with my take on the skele bros, because of course I have designed them and no one else yet xD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hundreds of years ago, there was once a country ruled by human wizards, it was a country full of magic and also very complex technology. It was a very prideful and powerful country, who then came up with creating their own living creatures that were simply just called monsters, who were used as literal living sex dolls but also for some other things like house chores etc, but they were all created to be used as living sex dolls, to be items for humans to use as they so pleased. </p><p>But as the years passed, some of the humans began to want the monsters to have rights, to not just be living things but actual living beings, while the other part of the human population were against it. Especially since monsters now literally outnumbered the actual humans and the birth rate of the humans were getting lower and lower every year, thanks to the fact more and more humans were far more interested in fucking monsters than fellow humans.</p><p>So things were very tense, and so not helping matters there was one wizard who was extremely pro monsters, wanting them to have rights and their own lives, which was why they had been experimenting and educating their own two monsters they had. </p><p>Two massive furry monsters looking like some weird mix of a goat and lion dragon thing, doing their best to change them make them less doll like and more like actual sentient beings, treating them like family members rather than items.</p><p>And one day the human succeeded in doing something that was not meant to even be possible.</p><p>They succeeded in making the female monster with child.</p><p>Not the humans child though no, but with their second monsters, since the two monsters had fallen in love and with the wizards help they could now reproduce, though there weren’t much the human actually had to do since the two monsters had technically been evolving almost completely by themselves, but now at least these two monsters could get children, have their own families, making them more human. </p><p>But as soon as the child was born, things went to shit as the knowledge of two monsters, monsters who weren’t even supposed to be capable of reproducing it was something they weren’t even supposed to be able to do, have gotten a child together, got leaked somehow. </p><p>This caused mass panic and civil war in the whole country, turning the humans into two factions.</p><p>The first one, the faction who wanted to put all the monsters down, who feared that now when two monsters could reproduce that soon monsters would take over and put all the humans down/enslave them etc instead. While the other faction who were much smaller were for monster rights, wanting to give them rights to live like people and not items, to let them flourish and just be alive.</p><p>Alas, the group who were pro monsters was far too few, the other faction far outnumbering them and also alongside the fact the actual government and military were on the opposing side. </p><p>And the monsters they were trying to protect were completely unable to protect themselves, monsters were programmed to not be able to hurt any human even if said human was hurting them, so to make sure humans who wanted really big and strong looking monsters would be kept safe and so on, but now in the civil war it resulted in so many monsters getting put down without a fight.</p><p>The wizard who was partly at fault for things getting this out of hand with the whole making the monsters be able to reproduce thing, now one of the few leaders of the resistance, they knew that if something wasn’t done to secure the remaining monsters, they most likely would get completely wiped off this plane of existence entirely. </p><p>Because the group of pro monsters was way too small to be able to protect the monsters they had under their wing, so they came up with a plan to make sure they would be properly protected while the resistance kept fighting for their rights to live.</p><p>That far off the coast of their country, there was an island the wizard’s family had owned for generations, and where there was this massive underground lab with a machine that held the power to hide and shield the island away from any peering eyes. </p><p>A machine that would be able to keep anyone they did not wish to enter out and to keep the monsters in to keep them safe. </p><p>With their mind made up, they got the rest of the rebellion to join them in transporting every last monster to the island, to safety, including their own monsters the two goats and their small child who sadly were quite sickly, most likely thanks to the fact monsters genetically weren’t supposed to reproduce.</p><p>Luckily the wizard and the rest of the resistance succeeded in getting the monsters to the island without barely any mishaps, where the wizard then put their two monsters in charge due for them been the most independent and most knowledgeable, while telling them that they will do their best to come back for them, but until then they will have to be locked up here for their safety so to keep humans who wish them harm away.</p><p>And that the only one who can break the illusion that is put upon the island with the machine is themselves and any of their blood relatives that are related directly to them. </p><p>And so it was with a heavy heart that the wizard left the monsters there, returning back to their country feeling a tad bit less burdened not having to worry as much about the monster's safety, now able to focus more clearly on the fight ahead.</p><p>The monsters meanwhile began to settle down, most not knowing how to even live or properly think for themselves, only knowing how to pleasure their owners. So the new leaders of the monsters, who had named themselves as a sign of their independence, the female of the two calls herself Passion, while the male simply Big… he never was the best at naming things. </p><p>But both of them now had their job cut out for them, so they instantly went to work to help their fellow monsters.</p><p>Alas tragedy quickly struck them both as the young child passed away thanks to being too sickly and weak.</p><p>Feeling proper grief for the first time in their lives, it almost broke the two of them completely, especially since they were unable to even contact the wizard who had become their friend, their family, to talk to learn just exactly how to handle this as they had no idea how to, since any sort of communication devices had been cut off so to make sure the island could not be found or tracked down.</p><p>Unable to properly process their grief, an emotion they were not sure how to even handle, the both of them eventually put their focus onto their fellow monsters instead, doing their best to focus to care for them to help them and teach them to become more than dolls, to become people.</p><p>And what become of the wizard? Tragically they alongside most of the resistance were slain in the civil war, though it wasn’t long before the whole country was completely razed to the ground by a neighboring country, who took the chance to pretty much destroy the whole nation while it was weak due for infighting. </p><p>Barely any survivors of the once proud wizard people succeeded to escape the slaughter, and most if not all knowledge of both magic and machinery, alongside how to create monsters, were now gone.</p><p>This even happening was completely unknown to the monsters; they had no contact with the outside world after all so anything happening outside of the island they now called home was a complete mystery to them all.</p><p>Years then passed by, with the help of Passion and Big the other monsters slowly but surely became more like people, could start to think for themselves and live actual lives as living beings. Some of them even starting to evolve, slowly became capable to reproduce and soon there were several monster children, most of them healthy enough to actually grow up.</p><p>But there was one thing the monsters had problems with at the start of their new lives, and that was since they were programmed to serve as literal sex toys, used by their owners for pleasure, but now without any humans, they technically had no one to get this need out with, no one to get this big part of their programming and instincts out.</p><p>So they turned to one another, it quickly becoming commonplace and the norm that pretty much all monsters as the years passed fucked one another all over the place with anyone and everyone who were of age, were not directly related and who had full explicit consent. </p><p>Since monsters do not have the concept of monogamy in their nature, even though there are some monsters who do pair up especially if they end up with child together, so is it completely normal for every monster to fuck anyone they want to as long as there is proper consent, as consent was a very big part of monsterkinds original programming and creation, alongside there been an age limit to how young a person can be before they are so called legal to join in the fun.</p><p>But as the years passed, Passion and Big found themselves not stopping to function as so many others of the original monsters, the oldest of them just falling down one day and turning to dust, a function made by the wizards who made them to more easily get rid of monsters when not wanted or working anymore, but not them. </p><p>As to why that was they were unsure of, could be that thanks to the wizard who originally created them did something, or perhaps the experiments done to them both by their original owner and now long lost friend and family did something with their life span, nevertheless its something that most likely will never be answered. </p><p>With years passing and all of the older generations of monsters now been dusted and buried, the two ruling monsters decided to remove the part of their actual creation by the hand of humans out of the history books, only keeping some books and notes secretly for themselves, wanting to let their people live as if they were naturally born and evolved like they are and not have the knowledge of the fact they were originally made to be used as nothing but things by humanity. </p><p>It might be considered unfair to keep such knowledge away from the people like that, since it’s such a big part of who they originally were, but Passion and Big both felt it was the best way to do things.</p><p>As generation after generation of monsters were born, they kept on evolving and changing, some ending up growing a preference to what sex they preferred to sleep with, while some though very rarely not being interested in it at all, while those monsters were in the minority and also found a bit weird compared to most monsters, they were still loved, accepted and respected wholeheartedly.  </p><p>Monsters also began to evolve being able to use their own kind of magic, magic which could be used to protect themselves, while there were no real like predators on the island so did monsters still evolve various abilities to protect themselves if need be and to be able to hunt.</p><p>About 3000 years have passed since monsterkind was sealed up onto their island, they have made their own home there now without any kind of outside influence, except for some minor things found in the trash that has washed ashore, like movies, not completely ruined magazines and other so called trash that humans have thrown into the sea. </p><p>And monsterkind is flourishing, they have evolved quite far from what their ancestors once were, and life is quite good for all, while some do wonder what is happening outside the barriers that got them locked up on the island, no one really cares or minds that they are destined to live out their lives there. Especially since while many monsters are sort of fascinated by humanity, so do they fear them knowing that many years ago their ancestors were chased by murderous humans onto the island they now call home, where they have lived in safety ever since.</p><p>But one day, something strange happens. As suddenly there is not one, but two humans lying unconscious on the beach, one a child and the other a young adult, apparently been washed ashore after a shipwreck.</p><p>Humans are not supposed to be able to enter the island.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>